The Angel's Favorite Demon
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Two lovers, two different times, yet the feelings are the same.  contains slash


_This fic has been a long time in the making. It literally broke my brain writing it and hopefully it's not confusing for you readers. Things in italics are flash back and things in _reg type_ are present happenings. Hopefully you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. _

_As always this is slash and if that offends you then don't read. _

* * *

><p>With his face relaxed in near slumber he found it hard to think of the bald man as of anything other than the gentle giant he'd found alone in a bar what seemed a lifetime ago. It seemed as if his gaze had had the same effect as a physical caress because the blue eyes opened and he smiled serenely.<p>

"Hey."

The deep rumbling voice, though soft sounded loud in the silence and he grinned lopsidedly as he rubbed the fuzz that covered the top of his head. There were no awkward silences that lay between them, no urgency to leave and go about other business, just the peace that filled their chests and unspoken of love that bound them to one another. They'd found themselves often in that relaxed position many times before and a part of him was saddened that after that night it would never happen again.

"Glenn…do you remember our first run in with each other?"

The question was asked slowly and without any agenda and it sounded very much like a question that one would ask in a fit of drunken or drug induced state. His hand had never stopped stroking the bunny soft fuzz but the motion was interrupted when Glenn tilted his head to the side.

"Vaguely…..we were both pretty drunk that night." He blinked and his lips pursed in thought as he propped his chin on the toned chest. "Why do you ask Shawn?"

Shawn smiled as his hand wandered down Glenn's face to cup his cheek; the pad of his thumb rubbing the surprisingly full bottom lip.

"You might have been drunk, but I hadn't had enough, I had a blond Viking looking person stealing my drinks to keep me semi sober so that I didn't get into any trouble." He laughed lightly as he bent his head and brushed a kiss past Glenn's lips. "You were sitting at the bar, a bottle of whatever you had scared the bartender out of sitting in front of you. You looked like you had lost your best friend. Do you remember?"

Glenn moved into a sitting position and pulled Shawn so that he was lying with his head in his lap, the blond hair spread across the crisp white of the hotel sheet as his large fingers combed through it.

"I do…I think."

Glenn's face scrunched up in thought and to anyone else it would have made them laugh, but to Shawn it was adorable and he sighed happily as he waited for Glenn to speak further.

"I was mad…at Mark. He'd said something about my never being anything but second fiddle to him…or something along those lines. I knew deep down he didn't mean it, he was fighting with his wife and was taking it out on everything and everyone. I went to the bar…"

_It'd been a long night, one full of arguments in and out of the ring. The worst one had been with Mark and it bothered him and at the same time he couldn't help but feel that maybe Mark was right, that he'd never make it in the business. The bartender had tried to make friends but in the end a snarl and growled life threatening had secured him a place at the bar alone and a full bottle of whiskey. He'd tipped it back a few times then settled for batting it back and forth between his hands, not wanting to cry and not wanting to really seem as cold and heartless as he was supposed to be inside the ring. In the end he sat in a somewhat catatonic state staring at the bottle. He felt someone staring at him and he looked up; locking eyes with the blue eyed prince of the WWF. _

_A scowl graced his face as he snarled, lifting the bottle to his lips and taking a drink before addressing him._

"_Well look at who it is, Princess Michaels. You're in the wrong place; I'm neither blond nor Canadian."_

"You know Glenn at the time I was enthralled by the fact that you weren't glued to Mark's hip." Shawn reached up and ran a finger down Glenn's chest. "You sitting there all alone…something just drew me to you that night and it was so strong that I had to go over. Hunter told me I was signing my death warrant, but somehow I just knew…"

_His face was flushed as he looked down, the taller man's words making him both embarrassed and a bit angry at the same time. With pursed lips he looked up, his hands akimbo on his hips as he forced himself to bark back._

"_I'm no princess."_

_The snorted laugh made his face burn further and he scowled as Glenn turned on the barstool and regarded him with something that could only be described as cool disdain. He knew what everyone in the locker room thought of him. He was the pretty boy that Vince favored only because he supposedly bowed down on his knees and sucked Vince off nightly. No one wanted to hear how he worked hard for his place, or how he made sure he put all he could into each performance and that's what got him the eye of the Boss._

"_Sure you're not Michaels, and I'm poised to be the next WWF champion." _

"_Maybe if you'd take Marks' dick out of your mouth you might get somewhere."_

_The growl and quick movement of the large man took him off balance and before he could blink his eyes he was pinned against the bar; the curly brunette hair tickling his face as the pale, full lips hovered just inches away from his own._

"_You don't know me Michaels; so I believe that it would be in your best to keep what spews out of your mouth to what you know as fact. We all don't get on our knees to earn our spots on the roster."_

_The warm breath puffed against his face and he closed his eyes; the sweet smell of the drink on the larger man's breath not off putting in the least. In fact it added to the over the top Maleness of the curly haired man and he found himself drawn in the heated blue eyes. Slowly he licked his lips; his heart pounding a sharp tattoo against his sternum and he tried to think of something in which to come back with but could only muster a tiny squeak._

Glenn laughed as he combed his fingers through Shawn's hair gently.

"You looked like you about to piss your pants Shawn. I had never seen you for a loss of words before that night."

The laugh earned him a slap to the chest and he pretended to be mortally wounded; pitching to the side with an over sell moan.

"You're a jerk." Shawn laughed as he pounced on the larger man, holding the strong shoulders down and smiling like a three year old as they tussled.

"You didn't think so that night."

_There was only so much stupidity and over indulgence egotism that he could stand and the smaller man certainly had it in abundance. With a final snarl he pushed himself away and grabbed his discarded bottle; diverting his attention from the startling blue eyes and slightly pouting lips that he hadn't even noticed until he had gotten into the smaller man's face and once he noticed took all he had to keep from staring. The bartender opened his mouth to demand that he leave it, but the look on his face must have served as warning enough because the balding man closed his mouth with an audible click and merely nodded when he slapped down over 200 dollars for the single glass container. _

_With a loud grumble he stormed through the bar; pushing past talent, patrons and employees alike in his nearly mad dash to find himself a quiet corner of the night in which to hide. The cool air had slapped him in the face the moment he stepped out and he reeled for a moment, the alcohol he had slammed down beforehand serving to be enough to take him off kilter now that he wasn't relying on his anger to keep his equilibrium in check. He staggered around the side of the building and leaned against the cool brick; the rough texture scratching his exposed arm and leaving slightly bleeding scrapes he drug against the structure; the bottle clinking against it in a sporadic twinkling sound._

_A couple of deep breaths later he found a dilapidated bench that he gratefully sunk down on and he lifted the bottle again; this time to squint through the golden liquid at the flickering street light. The liquid sloshed from the jerky movement and he closed his eyes for a moment to calm the sudden queasiness in his stomach. His arm felt heavy and as he lowered it a gruff voice cut through the semi darkness to shatter his momentary solitude._

"_You're supposed to drink that, not stare at it."_

_He scowled as he looked over his shoulder; his eyes narrowed._

"_You're treading on thin ice princess…."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you my name isn't princes…"_

Shawn quirked an eyebrow as he stared down; his lips pressed in a thin line.

"No, you were a jerk that night too. I just hadn't seen you in that type of a mood before and for the life of me I couldn't leave well enough alone. That night Hunter had grabbed my arm as I was going out the door and tried to hiss some sense into me but it didn't work. Something in me had to poke the angry bear to see if it'd attack me."

He traced the line of Glenn's chest; his eyes closed as he remembered the way the taller man had look so forlorn sitting on the bench with the bottle of his tilted to the sky.

_Once more the quick movement of the taller man left him speechless and for a moment he wondered if Hunter's words were about to come true. As he stared up he shivered; the eyes of the man towering over him were empty and for a moment he felt as he were in the presence of death. Shakily he took a step back; his bravado leaving him as Glenn stalked towards him. His eyes darted left and right in search of an escape but in the end the freedom he could have had was stolen from him as he backed against the brick wall. _

_The bottle that had been held tightly in the right fist was shattered against the wall by his head and he let out a yelp as he was showered in glass shards and alcohol. Fear was not something that he tried to acknowledge on a daily basis so the sudden roiling in his gut was enough to make a cold sweat break out on his forehead. His mouth worked wordlessly as the meaty hand that had held the bottle came up and curled around his throat; the fingers pressing just enough cause a light restriction of his breathing. Once more the curly strands of silk brushed his face as they came nose to nose; Glenn's voice rasping as he growled._

"_Your name will be what in the hell I decide it to be." His grin was far from jovial as he kept Shawn in place. "You're all alone Princess…who's going to come save you now?" _

_He turned his head from left to right; taking in the isolated alley they had found themselves in and before he could really think it through he closed the small gap between them, wrapping his arms around Glenn's neck as he held on for dear life. His lips moved against the surprisingly soft petals and he licked at the wet seam; his body knowing something before he did about the larger man. Thick fingers gripped his hips and for the briefest moment he wondered if he was going to meet his maker in the dark alley._

_After what seemed like forever but what was more like two minutes the forced kiss was ended and he closed his eyes as he waited for the meaty fist to connect with his jaw and leave him sprawled out on the dirty ground. Instead the pressure on his throat eased and he found that he was able to breathe. Opening an eye he found himself completely alone in the alley; nothing but the scavenging stray cats rustling the garbage bags in search of food the other only living presence in the dank, smelly passageway._

"You never did tell me how you disappeared so quickly that night." Shawn pursed his lips and poked Glenn in the chest, crossing his arms over his own as he playfully scowled up. "I looked all over that nasty alleyway and you were nowhere to be found and it only took me a second after your hand left to open my eyes. "

"My secret Saint. I'll never let you in on that."

The self-gratified smile on Glenn's face made Shawn thin his lips to nothing as he stared up; his heart melting however at the boyish smile that twisted his long time lovers' face. It was something that to him never got old; the tips of Glenn's lips curled up and the cutest dimples that were barely there graced his face and his eyes sparkled. There was nothing on the calm face to hint at the unbridled anger that once ruled him and played the part of who he was inside the ring.

"I'm no Saint, if you ask anyone I'm far from a Saint Glenn."

Warm hands cupped his face then drifted down to rest on his hips as the crystal orbs of the strong man under him gleamed.

"Shawn, for what you've put up with and come back from you've earned the title more than ten times over. Besides it would be a lie if I didn't own up to the fact that the 'Devil's Favorite Demon' gets to make a Saint scream in ecstasy makes me laugh."

Shawn landed a playful slap to the wide chest before he was pulled close for a kiss; his body moving around so that he was sitting in Glenn's lap with his legs wrapped around the strong waist as he touched and tasted to his content.

_He'd managed to make it back to the hotel in a relative complete piece. He'd taken a tumble when a feral cat had jumped out from a bush and startled him. With a growl he let himself into his room and slammed the door shut; ignoring the banging on his wall as he threw open the door to his mini fridge and scrounged through the tiny samples of alcohol that he knew would only increase his thirst for the hard stuff. He grabbed out the bottles and after lying down on the mattress; wincing at the squeak in protest from his weight being thrown across it. The first bottle was cracked and tossed back in only a matter of moments; the burn a welcome feeling in his throat as he continued to try and drown his anger at his only real friend._

_The anger wasn't the only thing swirling inside of him; for the life of him he couldn't get the replay of his and Shawn's kiss out of his mind. The soft feel of his lips as they moved together, the way his hair felt tangled around his fingers and the way the pliant body pressed against his own made him think of things that shouldn't have any place in his mind. He picked up another tiny bottle and stared at it; the classic black and white label a welcome friend to him but the urge to twist it open and drink down the contents wasn't there. _

_With a heavy sigh he dropped the bottle to the side and pushed himself into a sitting position. He knew that being angry was never the answer and that when Mark finally got things sorted out that he'd come knocking at his door with his sheepish expression and two bottles of whiskey and some mumbled apology. The fact that he knew Mark's apologies were always sincere were what kept him hanging around with the large red head; everyone needed a friend and the Texan wasn't that great at keeping them. He was startled out of his thoughts by a sharp knocking on his door and with a small knowing smile he heaved himself to his feet and pulled the door open._

"_Took you long—"_

_His sentence was cut off by two hands on his chest shoving him backwards into the room and the door clicking shut then the metallic click of the lock turning over. Grimacing he looked up from his sprawled position into the flushed face of the prissy blond that had been taking most of his thought process._

"_What the fuck Michaels?" _

"_Don't you 'What the fuck Michaels' me. Why didn't you flatten me when you had the chance?"_

_Slowly he blinked; his brain taking an extra moment to wrap around the words tumbling from Shawn's lips. His head tilted to the right and his jaw worked a couple of times before he could make any sound._

"_Shawn….did you really hunt me down to demand that I answer why I didn't punch you?"_

"_Yes."_

_The full lips pursed into an annoyed pout and he couldn't help but laugh as he got to his feet. It might have been the alcohol in his system but he moved closer and closer to Shawn until the smaller man was pressed back against the door. He bent his head, smirking as Shawn's eyes widened then centered on his lips. With a light chuckle he spoke; his voice deep and smooth._

"_Because Shawn, I don't see the point in punishing for a stray kiss. It wasn't my first and I'm sure it won't be my last drunken man-kiss."_

_As if to prove his point he teased a kiss then moved back and resumed his place on the edge of the bed; ignoring the rising urge to just pull Shawn close and kiss him senseless and blame it on the liquor. To keep himself in one place he grabbed up the small whiskey and downed it._

"_Why do you keep running away?"_

_The petulant question had him turning his head and he looked over at the blond; taking in the trembling body and flushed face. The blue eyes were hazed over and the lips parted and sparkling in the light; from either a recent licking or from the kiss he couldn't tell._

The gentle kiss was broken when he needed air and he smiled as he rested his forehead against Shawn's, his hands rubbing up and down the smooth back.

"Y'know something Shawn, I've always wondered why you pushed so hard that night. What made you come after me?"

"Easy, I wanted a good time and I could tell you were going to be the one to give it to me."

His brow furrowed in thought as he pulled back a bit.

"How so? I was sitting at a bar, minding my own."

Shawn laughed and kissed his nose before peppering warm open mouth kisses on his cheeks and throat.

"It's because you were sitting at a bar minding your own. Every time I entered a bar everyone flocked to me; hoping they'd be my drunken boyfriend for the night. But no matter what I could never get you to look at me. Either you or Mark were playing pool, darts, or something else that equally as manly but never once did you look my way. Mark did plenty of times…..but you were always different."

He blinked slowly, the words sinking in and making his face glow a bit.

"So you're telling me that that night wasn't a freak occurrence? That you had been feeling slighted because I never pawed you or drooled after you?"

The blond nodded and it was his turn to flush a deep red as he looked down.

"Glenn you know how I was back then, I needed attention, thrived on it and when even one person didn't give it to me, I took measures to get it….I just never thought that….well that that night would lead to what it did."

He cupped Shawn's face softly and tilted it up so he hold the gaze as he leaned in and left chaste kisses to the already kiss reddened lips; his voice soft and rumbly.

"Good thing I ignored you then wasn't it?"

"Guess so."

The cheekily uttered words were accompanied by the sealing of their lips again as he was pushed back down onto his back while Shawn ran his hands down his sides and then over his hips; the nails dragging slowly against the smooth skin and leaving red ragged lines behind.

_Frustration bubbled up inside of him as he watched the tall man walk over and drop down on the bed. That was the second time that night he'd been left wanting from nothing more than just a kiss. He watched as Glenn's head tilted back; his eyes tracing the strong column of the throat almost hungrily. It wasn't often that he got turned down, and he was always the one doing the teasing. His pride demanded that he make the large man notice him. After all, it the closest he'd come to any attention from Glenn in any way shape and form other than in the wrestling ring. He'd even managed to get Mark to pay him some sort of mind; even if it was only a rough quick encounter in a men's bathroom._

_Taking a deep breath he moved over and knocked the empty bottle out of Glenn's hand and straddled his lap; his hands grabbing big handfuls of the curly locks and tugging hard as he brought their lips together, his tongue slipping past the slack lips to taste the alcohol tainted darkness. Like in the alley Glenn's hands gripped his waist and he abandoned his grip on the silken tendrils to wrap his arms tightly around the thick neck. Expecting to be dumped from the wide lap he broke the kiss with a ragged pant and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Glenn's throat; intending to leave behind a dark enough mark that even make-up would have a hard time covering it._

_His head was yanked back hard and he whimpered as he shifted; the rough treatment sending scalding heat through his body. _

"_Ha…ah…Glenn…I dinnit…what I mean is….mnghnnn"_

_His ability to speak was taken from him when his throat was attacked; teeth sinking into the soft flesh followed by rough suckling. His grip in Glenn's hair tightened as he arched his mind hazing over as his body clicked over into autopilot. The clenching in his stomach had him practically writhing against the taller man; sweat already making his face shine as it started to trickle down his back, making him even more acutely aware of the confines of his clothing. _

_As if Glenn could read his mind the hand in his hair left and the sound of tearing fabric broke the silence, making him close his eyes and whimper at the animalistic showing of strength. He shuddered as the material gave way under the forceful tugs, the ruined remnants of the shirt hanging off his shoulders until Glenn's large hands ran up his chest to his shoulders then skimmed the ragged pieces off._

"_You know Princess…"_

_He narrowed his eyes and growled deeply before crashing their lips together again._

"_My name isn't Princess."_

_From there it was a battle of wills, each one pushing the other as hard as they could._

"Shawn…you better stop."

The breathily uttered, halting sentence made him smile slyly and he pulled back enough to watch the well-controlled, building lust war with the already sated fatigue on Glenn's face. He knew that the large man had it in him to go another round, hell from previous experience he could four or five more rounds before dropping down completely spent, but he also knew that as they had grown older and his back had started to act up more and more that Glenn had taken great strides to control himself to keep from causing him pain.

"What are you going to do Big Red if I don't?" He knew that lowering of his voice coupled with his drawl would be enough to push Glenn past his breaking point but he wanted make Glenn crave the next go round with everything he had. "Are you going to hold me down and _spank_ me?" He extracted himself from the slowly tightening grip and stood at the edge of bed; bending over and looking over his shoulder at Glenn before turning and holding his hands out in front of him with his wrists touching. "Or perhaps you'll cuff me and tell me what a bad boy I am for teasing you…"

His eyes watched as the wide, bare expanse of Glenn's chest started to heave as he took large lungful's of air in an attempt to calm himself. The knowledge that even after all their time together he could still affect him that way made him smirk and he stared at the spot just below where the sheet clung to Glenn's waist, eyeing the slowly enlarging protrusion.

"Shawn…"

The warning was underlying the extreme roughness and the way Glenn's hands were clenching and unclenching in the sheet would have put the kibosh on anyone else's ardor but it only served to make him want the large man more. With a decidedly sultry gleam to his eyes and what could only be termed as a slutty purr he crawled up on the bed, making sure to drag himself along the large frame, stopping to trace the outline of the enormous, fully erect organ under the sheet. He teased the mushroom head for a moment before pressing his chest against Glenn's and nipping at the parted lips.

"Yes Glenn?" He panted in Glenn's ear while he ground his hips against his lover. "Something wrong?" He let one hand drift back to rub at the throbbing length, the heat from it making him shift and practically moan in anticipation.

"I-I'm giving you one more chance to stop what you're doing before I lose my patience."

He mock shivered and placed his hands on either side of his face; making a faux scared expression.

"Ohh, no. What will I do if Big Bad Glenn loses his patience?"

He gasped a moment later as the back of his neck was grabbed and he was drug forwards; putting him nose to nose with Glenn. A low growl escaped the plump lips and he trembled as they were flipped quickly so that he was pinned to the bed. Large warm hands skimmed up his leg then over his hip to slide back down and cup the rounded rear and squeeze before the leg was raised and placed on the broad shoulder. The position brought the sheet clad hardness in contact with his entrance and he swallowed hard as he stared up with molten eyes.

_At some point before he could register what was happening, Shawn found himself face first into the pillows as his jeans were forcibly pulled from his body; the friction of the strong material leaving burns in its wake. He could tell that Shawn's body was on fire as the smaller man moved and wiggled against the sheets, his fingers twisting in them for some sort of feeling of anchorage. With a twisted sort of grin he lightly touched Shawn's back, starting at the top and then dragging his fingers down the spine feather light, making Shawn groan brokenly. Shawn turned his head to stare over his shoulder; watching as he teased him, his short blunt nails as they skated across the sensitive skin._

_Soon he drug them down the swell of Shawn's ass, the nails being pulled harder until the blond winced in pleasure tinted pain. He pulled them away from the skin and admired the long ragged red marks his nails left behind, making Shawn whine in loss until he prodded at the tight ring of muscle of Shawn's entrance._

"_AH...G-Glenn…what the…."_

_The invading digit withdrew slowly before sinking back in at the same torturous pace, making Shawn buck back to take as much as he could. Half form pleas split incoherently from Shawn's parted lips and a half yell tore itself from his throat as he worked another finger in along with the first, the slow scissoring driving the smaller man insane as he rubbed and prodded around until he found the magic button that was hidden deep inside._

"_FUCK! God Damnnit Glenn…you damn fucking bastard….fuck me already…"_

_The fingers withdrew again and he moved off the bed, wanting to show Shawn that he wasn't governed by anyone but himself and only did what he wanted to do when he wanted to it. He took up residence in a chair that sat across the room and even though his body throbbed in suppressed ardor he waited for it register with Shawn that he was alone on the bed. Quietly he watched as confused Shawn scrambled to his knees and panted hard as he glared when he noticed that he was sitting in the chair. Blinking Shawn scowled as he moved off the bed and stalked over to stand in front of him, his hands on his hips with his erection jutting out almost angrily. He tilted his head to the side as Shawn's molten cerulean eyes tracked each of his moves._

"_Well?" Came the irate demand, well tainted with plenty of Southern drawl._

"_Well what Shawn?"_

_Shawn's hands flailed as he motioned to the bed, words apparently escaping him since his mouth opened and closed wordlessly. A grin lifted the corner of his lips and he chuckled at the wild movements, his groin throbbing as he took in the glistening body and dripping length. Abruptly Shawn's jabbering and hand motions stopped and a sly smile graced the tanned face. He blinked at the change and then bit down on his bottom lip as Shawn dropped down to his knees in front of him; his hands skimming up his legs to rub over the raised ridge of his shaft._

"_You know you want to give this to me Glenn…..it can't be comfortable sitting here with this long, hard cock aching inside of your pants." Shawn's fingers played with the zipper before sliding it down and reaching inside to stroke his shaft. "Let me take care of you Glenn…"_

_His head rolled back against the chair as Shawn pulled his dripping erection free; the air making the head throb and large pearly drop of prerelease well up and then drop down the purpling head and along the underneath of the shaft. His head shot back up as he felt lips close around him and he watched as Shawn swallowed him nearly all the way down; the engorged head hitting the back of Shawn's throat. Slowly Shawn started to bob and he growled deep in his throat as he threaded his fingers in the golden locks and tugged._

With a shaking hand he reached down and pulled the sheet away from Glenn's hips, mewling as the hot, leaking head of his sex came in direct contact with his entrance. Glenn's eyes closed at the contact and he took the opportunity to roll them and spear himself on his lover. The large head stretching him deliciously and making him moan out as he rolled his hips to help take the large organ in completely.

"S-Shawn!"

He panted as he grinned down, the roll of his hips seating him completely against Glenn; the organ filling him and making him cry out as his back arched. His nails scored the pale chest as he pulled almost all the way off and then slid back down. He ground down as he started his pace, his hair sticking wetly to his chest and neck as he whined and panted.

"Always…so…full….soo….full of you Glenn…my favorite demon…"

Glenn's hands gripped his waist and he bit his lip as the pace sped up, Glenn helping slide up and down as he thrust up hard against him. The sound of their skin slapping together filled the room and underscored their unison pants and moans; sending him further into the carnal desire that only Glenn seemed to quench. Soon the pace was hurried and each hard thrust up brought the large head in contact with Shawn's prostate making stars dance behind his eyes as he scratched and clawed at Glenn's chest and sides.

With a growl he leaned down and bit at Glenn's lips, murmuring against them as he slammed himself down on the hard shaft.

"Glenn, you know I love the way you feel inside when I ride you, but I want you deeper Glenn…so much deeper."

With a nod Glenn rolled them, wrapping Shawn's legs around his waist and lacing their fingers together and pinning Shawn's hands on each side of his head; his hips slapping and slamming home over and over as he pressed their chests together and sealed their lips in an intimate kiss. The lack of air combined with the deep, hard, bone rattling thrusts had Shawn's eyes rolling back and his stomach clenching as his orgasm coiled deep inside him.

"Gl-glenn! So...so close…wanna cum Glenn…make me cum…please for the love of god Glenn….make me cum…"

He arched up, his lips scrambling for Glenn's as the last hard thrust pushed over; his body trembling as it shattered; a million glittering colors appearing behind his eyelids as he coated them from hip to belly. Like only Glenn could he kept thrusting through the orgasm and it milked his or all it was worth; the trembling aftershocks made more intense by the hard pounding until Glenn bent his head and bit down on his shoulder as his own release took him. The feel of the hot liquid splashing against him deep made him whimper and forced just a bit more thick cream from his spent body.

Together they laid, Glenn propped on his elbows and looking down at Shawn as panting breaths mingling and fanning faces until Glenn had enough strength to pull free and collapse to the side. With a large sated smile he curled up and placed his head on Glenn's shoulder, once more stroking the soft fuzz of his head. Glenn's chuckle prompted him to look down and he cocked his head as he watched the goofy grin spread across the relaxed face.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know what we were talking about…"

He laughed and pressed a kiss to Glenn's lips chastely before pulling back and settling back against his lover.

"I asked if you remembered our first time."

"Ohh right…"

_The taste of Glenn against his tongue was like ambrosia; the thick cream coating his tongue completely until all he could think of was the hot, hard shaft and delightful liquid it was putting forth for him. The fingers in his hair added a nice contrast of pain to the encounter and he worked hard to work as much of the treat from Glenn as he could. He slowly pulled the hard organ from his lips, a trail of saliva connecting the large bulbous head and his glistening lips. Glenn's eyes were closed and he smirked as he climbed into the wide lap and with a hiss slammed himself down; taking it all in at once._

"_Shawn!"_

_He grinned sharkily as he started a quick pace; slamming down again and again as he gripped Glenn's hair and pulled hard, his lips seeking Glenn's and taking them possessively. Their tongues dueled for dominance as their skin slapped together and their chests pressed intimately close. Air grew thin and he broke the kiss with a ragged pant; his head thrown back as he danced and ground down; the head of Glenn's sex rubbing his prostate in such a way that it almost immediately triggered his orgasm, his release so strong that he buckled in the middle and pressed his forehead to Glenn's shoulder as he panted and yelled hoarsely. Under him Glenn continued to thrust up into him and he clenched his muscles to milk the large man for all he was worth._

_Not long after Glenn's thundering yell rent the air and he shivered as the thick, hot cream coated him thoroughly. Ragged panting kisses were exchanged and he fought to stay awake but the feel of Glenn's large arms wrapped tightly around his waist and holding him close lulled him into a deep sleep; his hands still clenched tightly in the brunette curls._

"Why'd you ask that again Shawn?"

He smiled as he took a deep breath, lacing their fingers together and kissing the back of Glenn's hand.

"I just wanted to say that I never regretted that night Glenn, or anything that happened since then. You stepped in and fixed me even when I felt I didn't need it."

He pressed their lips together again and with one last smile he laid his head down on Glenn's chest and took a deep breath, knowing that this last time would be just as remembered as their first and thought of just as often. They fell asleep tangled together, identical sates smiles on their faces as they blocked out the world for just a bit longer and the impending retirement that would pull them apart for good.


End file.
